El Materdor
Not to be confused with the Cars: Race-O-Rama event. El Materdor is the third episode in the Cars Toons series. It was originally aired on October 29, 2008 on the Disney Channel, and was later released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 28, 2010. Story Lightning McQueen and Mater drive by a herd of bulldozers near Radiator Springs. Mater tells Lightning that they are just like the ones he used to fight. The film then goes to Spain in a stadium full of fans. A Bulldozer named Chuy enters the stadium and fights Mater. Mater has his red cloth and Chuy chases it. Every time the bulldozer misses Mater, Mater and the crowd say, "Olé!" The bulldozer gets ready to charge at Mater. Mater taunts the bulldozer and it charges. Mater spins around and the bulldozer falls over. As Mater turns to face the crowd, the bulldozer charges again at Mater, this time, bulldozing Mater into the ground. The red cloth falls onto the pile of dirt that Mater is under and a bell tolls. It appears Mater has been killed. Suddenly, Mater emerges from the dirt. The crowd cheers. Mater's hood falls off. Suddenly, more bulldozers enter the stadium and charge at Mater. He jumps and all the bulldozers crash into each other. Then, even more bulldozers enter the stadium and surround Mater. Back at Radiator Springs, Lightning asks Mater what happened next. Mater reminded Lightning that "Don't you remember, you was there, too?" Back in Spain, the bulldozers chase Lightning because of his red paint job. At Radiator Springs, Lightning tells Mater that it did not happen. Mater ties to make Lightning tell that to the bulldozers nearby, who chase Lightning down the road. Mia and Tia drive beside Mater and say, "Senior Mater!" to him and Mater hooks Mia by her back bumper and says, "Ole." at the end. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Mia and Tia *Chuy *Bulldozers *Padre Cast *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen *Lindsey Collins as Mia *Elissa Knight as Tia Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see El Materdor/Gallery. References in later media *''Cars: Race-O-Rama: An event based on this short appears. *Cars 2: The Bulldozers from this short appear during the end credits sequence. *Cars: Fast as Lightning: The Bulldozers appear as part of the construction. Trivia *''Materdor is a pun on matador. However, the proper name could possibly exist in the Cars world, with people calling Mater, El Materdor. *The bulldozers are car versions of bulls. Frank resembles a bull, but is a combine harvester, not a bulldozer. In the first film, Lightning McQueen says that he is a race car, not a bulldozer, mentioning about not removing things. This creates inconsistencies regarding the roles of Bulldozers in the Cars series. **In addition, the bulldozers make the exact same sounds as Frank. *Lightning's scream when he noticed that his paint job is red is exactly the same as the one he made when he got zapped in Rescue Squad Mater. *After Mater is supposedly defeated by the bulldozers, one of the cars in the audience making the crying sound heard appears to be the exact same ones Baby Kate makes from the popular and long-running PBS TV series, Arthur. pl:El Złomero pt-br:El Matedor Category:Shorts Category:Cars Toons